Medals
by Linis
Summary: 1 Of 3. The first part of the Olympic Triology. Kurt Meets A Girl Who Has Everything He has and more. Perfect Match? R
1. Default Chapter

Medals  
  
A.N/His has been up before under the author name of Mole but ff.net locked that account out and only now are we placing back up the stories. Wrestling stories will now be going under the account name of Linis and the Anita Blake stories will be placed under Mole and original under Panther. Due to the fact that this was written a year ago the facts are out of date.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters VK Mac owns the wrestlers and Paris owns Paris and Ro owns Ro and Helena Owns Helena. But I do happen to own Suzy-Marie Mayan. Crazy story but its gonna get better I promise. Please Read and Review even if ya decide ya don't like it. Response is better than nothing at all. It'll also give me a good idea on where to go.  
  
Suzy  
  
I've never thought I'd be writing a diary but the last two years for me have been complete and utter chaos. Let me explain Six years ago, 2000 I would probably be sitting around on the grass with my best friends, Paris, Ro and Helena, we'd be chatting bout wrestling or other television interests. About a month after that I decided to take up the sport of free style wrestling. My training schedule was set by my coach and all though I spent most of the time training my friends would still join in. As part of the schedule I was to lift weights, now please bear in mind that at the time I had the supposed strength of a 16 year old, not quite true, I could lift around 200 pounds the first time around, now I can most probably reach up to 500 pounds, if I really tried, but I normally stop at 450. I joined the Olympics team for both free style wrestling and weight lifting a year after I started; I went onto the Olympics in Greece in 2004 when all the chaos began.  
  
2004  
  
I looked across, I couldn't believe I'd made it this far, I was in the final of the wrestling trials and if I could beat this tough guy I'd get the gold if not I'd just have to settle for silver. We grappled and I placed him in the ankle lock submission. He taps. Only two more minutes till I win, I need to stay on top with the points. Ahhhh! Crap that hurts! This great big bastard just shoved me into the abdominal stretch. No chance am I giving up now. Just a few more minutes. Shit! Shit! Shit! DING! DING! I made it I got a gold medal and an honour for been the first woman to win the free style wrestling trials at the Olympics.  
  
One gold medal but not the only one to win. I won the gold also for the women's weight lifting division.  
  
WWE Headquarters  
  
"Can you believe that? A woman winning the free style wrestling it's not on!" Kurt Angle, 1996 Olympic gold medal winner of the free style wrestling was furious. He stomped around the room whilst muttering under his breath. Matt Hardy and his brother Jeff looked up from their card game to see what Kurt was now whining about. Joanie (Chyna) looked up from the magazine she was reading on the couch and looked as though she was about the shove the magazine down Angle's throat for the comment he just made, "And what exactly is wrong with that Angle?" Kurt looked very afraid at the tone of voice she had used; he swallowed hard and stuttered, " NNNoothing!" The ninth wonder of the world got up and walked over to where Kurt was now cowering, " Good." Jeff and Matt, who had just watched what had happened between the pair, burst out into fits of laughter upon seeing the look on Angle's face, but were soon silenced by a menacing glare from Chyna.  
  
Meanwhile in the big office.  
  
Vince McMahon sat in the large leather chair and continued to look at the twenty-year-old girl who was just receiving her second gold medal of the Olympics. Suzy-Marie Mayan. A British athlete. " Do you think it'd be a good idea to bring her into the WWE, I mean she has a lot of strength. What ya think Daddy?" Vince looked up at his daughter, she was nearly 28 and she still called him Daddy and he would let her do so always. " Well, I think we'd have to let her fame die down before we even approach her but yeah she'd be great in a story line with Kurt Angle." Steph smiled down on Vince, " Okay! This time next year I'll get an agent to fly and see her."  
  
And so my fate was decided, the almighty McMahons approved but that wasn't gonna be the beginning of the chaos. Oh Hell No! That came a hell of a lot sooner than even the McMahons expected. 


	2. 2

Medals Part 2. Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Suzy  
  
You know life can be so god damn confusing. You work as hard as you can. Achieve your goals and even the goals of other people and when you meet someone just like you. Someone who has achieved as much as you and they don't wanna know. Why? That's all I wanna know. Why? Jealousy that I did better than them. There own stupid pride not letting them show their true feelings or maybe its all mixed together with the fact that there just to damn arrogant to admit that they think your better than them. That's gotta be it. Isn't it?  
  
You may or may not already know that I am Suzy-Marie Mayan. British Olympic gold medallist in two sports and damn proud of it. Now after four years worth of training I decided that a rest was in order so I took my best friends Paris, Ro and Helena on holiday with me to the island of Hawaii. It's always funny you go away for a nice break and end up coming home wishing you'd never even been on the holiday.  
  
Kurt Angle, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Lita, Trish and Test all stepped off the WWF jet into the warmth of the Hawaii. The seven superstars had been given a months break, as the main story lines didn't include them. They all decided to jet off to Hawaii instead of going home. They had all worked their butts off over the last three months and wanted nothing but to relax around the pool. Matt called for a cab whilst the others gathered the luggage and looked out at the beautiful sun set. Kurt looked at the sight in awe. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, he thought, at least I don't have to worry about meeting that British bitch when the damn McMahon's invite her to join the WWF.  
  
Suzy  
  
The hotel we were staying in was the Hotel 'Ola'. I got to share a room with Paris and Helena and Ro were across the hall. The place was cut off from most of the tourist spots. That been a good thing due to the fact that over the past few months I have done TV interviews, live shows and at all of them I have been mobbed by the crowd. Don't get me wrong I like the support; it's good to know people care but when they start banging down your door at three in the morning it starts to get just a bit ridiculous. I was sat on the balcony reading my book. Another rarity. When Paris came up behind me and in her best whinny Kurt Angle voice came out with, " I've got a gold medal!" I rolled my eyes and responded as I have done over the past few months with, " Well I've got two." She pouted at me and said, also in the Kurt Angle voice, " Oh! Is yours shiny and round and gold?" I laughed and just nodded. "Oh no!" We both laughed then went across the hall to see if the others were ready for some grub.  
  
The cabs pulled up out front of the hotel the wrestlers were to be staying in over the next few weeks. It was a nice hotel, with a pool outside a private beach, a nice restaurant where they planned on eating at as soon as they were settled. Kurt was sharing with Test. Matt and Jeff were sharing and the girls were sharing. Jericho got his own room lucky sod. They had all unpacked and had agreed to meet in the area outside the restaurant. Kurt was the last to arrive. Matt and Jeff were there teasing the girls who just stood there and not looking amused. Kurt coughed to get their attention. Trish smiled at him and said, " About time! You have to be the slowest person in the world Kurt!" " Sorry. Lets get a table and eat." They walked up to the table set for seven; they were about the only people sat there apart from a table of four girls. Kurt sat through the night listening to the others laugh and tease each other. Finally he had enough and excused himself saying he was tired. On the walk back to his room he wasn't really paying attention you see if he was he'd have noticed the blond haired girl he was about to walk into.  
  
Suzy  
  
I got bored of the jokes and laughter and decided I needed some air. I left the others behind laughing at Paris' wonderful Rock impressions; of course some of the words had been changed as usual. I walked down the hallway rubbing my eyes. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking because I walked straight into some guy. " Jesus. I'm sorry.." I looked up to see the guy I walked into and found myself staring right at my competition, my foe and worst of all the man who was my exact opposite. Kurt Angle. He looked right back at me, his eyes showed recognition of who I was. " YOU?" he screamed at me in a tone that was a mixture of jealousy and hatred. " Oh just brilliant!"  
  
So what do you lot think? Good? 


	3. 3

Medals Part 3  
  
The song Prisoner belongs to Fozzy and the almighty Moongoose. Kurt  
  
I've decided live is just not fair. Why for once can't things go my way? Hey that's a song! "YOU?" "Oh! Just brilliant!" Kurt pursed his lips together upon seeing the British Bitch, " You're meant to be in a meeting with Steph and Vince!" She looked shocked, raising her eyebrows she replied coldly, " Well Mr Angle I would be but due to the fact that they gave YOU the month off I won't be having the meeting till next month." He couldn't understand it, Vince had told him that he wouldn't have to work or even meet the girl. JEFF  
  
Jeff Hardy ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hallway to find Kurt. ' Damn you Matt why do I have to find the Olympic whiner?' he thought sourly to himself. He turn the corner to find Kurt standing face to face with what he considered the most beautiful woman he had ever (And JEFF means EVER) seen in his life. " Hey Kurt Wassup?" "Nothing" Angle replied without even turning. Jeff took this opportunity to introduce himself to the blonde girl who was looking really pissed. Suzy  
  
I saw Jeff Hardy bounding up to us. He's sooo much fitter in real life. He held out his hand and spoke to me, " Hey I'm Jeff Hardy!" Lovely voice as well real smooth. I took my evil glare eyes off and replaced them with ones of happiness and put on a sweet smile as well, " I'm Suzy Mayan! Pleased to meet you!" He sent a dashing smile back my way then turned to Angle, " Hey man I thought you were tired not out looking for the babes." That pissed Kurt off " I was tired you jackass I bumped into this bitch on the way back to the room!" This pissed me off, I mean I don't even know the guy and he's calling me a bitch. Hello! What's up with that? I raised my eyebrow s again and looked evilly at the Olympic bastard then turn to the multicoloured Hardy, " I should get going, It was nice meeting you!" With that I turned and headed back to the room with the others inside.  
  
Kurt   
  
" Man what the hell is up with you? You don't call a hot chick like that a bitch!" I looked straight at the high flyer; " You do that one!" I turned and headed straight for my room. Letting myself in I quickly went and lay on the bed. I lye there thinking when I heard a racket coming from next door. I recognise that tune. Not a Prisoner I'm a free man And my blood my own now. Don't care we're the best ones I know where I'm going OUT! FOZZY! Suzy  
  
I couldn't believe that chauvinistic idiot. I entered the room to find Paris, Ro and Helena dancing around to my favourite song by my favourite band. Prisoner by Fozzy, which has the best front man ever, MoonGoose McQueen. Paris looked up and smirched at me, " Back so soon Sevvy." I rolled my eyes at the years old nickname, (Don't ask) " Yeah kid, never guess who's staying in this hotel at this very moment." Ro looked up and said, " Well if it ain't Shane O Mac then I don't care!" " Some really famous guys that happen to all be gay?" Helena and her sick mind spoke up. I shook my head and twirled my hands around each other, just like they do when it's play on in basketball. " Mattie and Jeff and the school of fit lads?" " Well kid, ya got the Jeff part right. I ain't sure about Mattie and as for the school of fit lads, unless Kurt Angle was suddenly classed as fit I'm guessing with 'not' on that." " You're kidding me right?" " No . I just." I was cut off by some really loud bangs, which were coming from the door. Helena opened it as she was closest and it revealed Kurt Angle.  
  
Kurt I couldn't believe it for the second time tonight my thoughts have been disturbed by the British Bitch, " Do you mind some of us are trying to sleep," I shouted it at her. The dark haired girl looked at me as if I was crazy and shut the door on my face.   
  
Matt  
  
" I'm telling you Matt. She's the girl of my dreams. She's so hot!" My dear brother was sat across from me telling me of his meeting with some girl Kurt had met. I rolled my eyes at him. Any girl this guy saw was the girl of his dreams and was hot until the next girl came along then it was the same all over again. " Jeffery you say this any time you see a hot girl. Just leave this one alone. I mean Kurt doesn't often call women bitches unless he's got a very good reason for it." It's True! Angle is normally very respectable to most women unless they had done something that hurt him deeply. " But Matt she is I am not off on a whim this time. As Kurt would say, 'It's True! It's True!" I looked up and towards the door; we were expecting Chris to turn up with Test and the girls. Just then I saw four fit ladies enter. One had blonde hair, which reached her mid back; she was wearing nice tight leather pants that totally showed off her figure and a tank top. There was a dark haired girl who was just wearing jeans and an old shirt. A tall one whose hair was spiked and she was wearing a halter top and leopard print skirt. Then there was the prettiest of the lot. She had brown hair that was shoulder length; she was wearing a white tank top, which was cut off, and a short denim skirt, which showed, off her fab legs. " Hey Matt what ya looking at?" Jeff asked turning around to see the four girls.  
  
Jeff  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw " Damn, Matt it's her!" Matt broke out of the trance he was in for the last few minutes, " What? Who?" Man did this guy listen to anything I said I could swear I was not related to this guy. " It's Suzy the girl I was telling you about. You know the one Kurt called a bitch!" " Seriously! Which one?" Without turning around I answered, " The one with the gorgeous blonde hair and deep blue eyes." Matt smiled, " Well considering I can't see the girls eyes I'm gonna have to believe you on that point." I had to ask this question even though I knew it was very egotistical, " She's hot ain't she?" Matt just shook his head; " I like the one in the denim skirt more. She's hotter."  
  
Suzy  
  
I scanned the room looking for a table for us to sit at. Paris had got up late this morning so it would be more like brunch than breakfast. Whilst I was scanning the room I came across a familiar hair colour. Jeff! There was a free table next to them. " Okay kids! Found us a table!" I headed over for the table next to Jeff and Matt's. I suppose one good thing came outta Angle been here and that was the Hardyz also been with him. We sat down and I deliberately sat so I could see what the boys were doing. Paris sat next to me and she just noticed them. She leaned closer to my ear, " I was right about Mattie as well ya know!" I smiled and just nodded. I was to busy scanning Jeff's face to answer. I had just gotten to his eyes when he looked straight at me and smiled. I returned the smile. Test  
  
I entered the room to see Jeff and Matt sat on the biggest table in the room. On the table next to them were for girls. All of them pretty fine if you asked me. I made my way across to the highflying brothers. " Hey Boyz!" "Hey Test! Where the others?" Sigh. The others. " Lets see the girls decided that they didn't need to eat this morning so they're at the pool. Kurt was whining about some 'British Bitch' and her friends keeping him awake last night so he went back to bed. And Chris is still fixing his hair and he'll be down soon." Matt looked at me and smiled, " Right then it looks like it's just us for breakfast then." I sat down, " Damn straight." Across from me on the table next to me was a girl when had long dark hair. Man she was fine. Jeff most of caught me looking to long cos he asked, " Damn fine ain't they?" I nodded. Suzy  
  
We had finished breakfast. Jeff, Matt and Test had joined us and we had talked for a while. Now we were all sat around the pool. All except Kurt Angle of course and to tell you the truth it wouldn't have mattered if he was there. Jeff had told me that he didn't like the idea of me joining the WWE and becoming his superior. I can understand that. We all spent the week together. I got close to the stars this been a good thing as I was meant to be joining the WWE in a month and this meant I had friends to help me out.  
  
Just thought I'd let you know that medals is the first part of a Triology 


	4. 4

Medals Part 4.  
  
Disclaimer: see part1 Suzy We had spent another week at the Hotel 'Ola before we had to fly back to Britain and then fly back out to America for the meeting with Vince. Kurt Angle calmed down a little but not a great deal during that week. At least he was just calling me that 'British Bitch' by the end of the week. Matt and Paris became close; in fact it would take a lot to separate them. Paris stayed with Matt and the others and said she would meet us at Titan Towers in two weeks. Ro and myself flew out to America two weeks later; Helena couldn't due to prior engagements. We made our way to titan towers for the meeting with Vince McMahon and his daughter Stephanie concerning my entrance into the WWE. Kurt  
  
"Vince can you please reconsider. I don't mind her coming to the WWE but does she have to work with me." Vince looks at me, he was getting pissed but I didn't wanna work with her. "Listen Kurt! I don't know what you have against her, you haven't even met the girl yet!" Damn how wrong is he. Okay so Suzy wasn't as bad as I thought. Some people even thought she was so nice they'd start dating her but that's beside the point. I still envy her for having to Olympic gold medals so I really don't think I can work with her on friendly bases. " Sir I know but I have a feeling that." Buzzzzzz. " Yeah," Vince said into his intercom system. ". Your daughter is here. should I let her in?" " Yes go ahead." Damn now I have to go through this whole meeting before he'll listen to me again. " Kurt we'll continue this later." What did I tell ya! Suzy I walked into the room to find Vince McMahon sat at the head of the table. Stephanie was sat to his right; Kurt Angle was to his left. Mr McMahon stood up and held out his hand. I took it, "nice to meet you Mr McMahon." He introduced me to Steph and Kurt Angle. After a long meeting of contract and storyline talk, I left the room as the newest WWE diva and although Kurt Angle complained a bit we came to an agreement over the storyline. I would be working with him instead of against him. Olympic gold medallist together. I was to start in a week's time. Jeff and the others were over the moon. We went to celebrate. Ladies and Gentlemen the newest diva has entered the WWE. Fini. 


End file.
